FUN!!
|nom du CD = Character Songs |précédante = Aqua Gate |track color = #fdebbb |piste actuelle = FUN!! |suivante = Sunny Soda Breeze}} |image = 250px |artist = Nagisa Hazuki (Tsubasa Yonaga) |Artiste = Nagisa Hazuki (Tsubasa Yonaga) |editeur = Lantis |vendeur = Bandai Visual |sortie = 4 septembre 2013 |album = 04 Free! Character Song NAGISA HAZUKI |durée = 3:46}} Fun! est le premier titre du Free! Character Song Vol.4 Nagisa Hazuki du CD des chansons des personnages principaux de Free!; Il est interprété par Nagisa Hazuki's seiyū, Tsubasa Yonaga. Il a été publié le 4 septembre 2013. Lyrics Kanji = Wow wow wo Have fun times! Wow wow wo Have fun days! Yes! Every time! 抑えきれない　わくわくしてる　心が躍ってるんだ みんなの分も　伝わってくるね　キラキラ・シンクロしてく 大好きな仲間とここにいるよ（今日も） それだけで最高間違いナシ　決まってるって！ 同じ時を一緒に泳ぐ　同じ夢を一緒に繋ぐ それがスゴくうれしくて　僕はまだ速くなれる 跳ねるしぶきに今を映して　太陽の下で笑おう カラダ中はしゃいでる　スピードあげて夏がはじまる この学校に来て　ホントよかった　会いたい会えたねみんな かなえたかった　毎日だから　ウキウキしょうがないてば 生まれてるポジティブなバイブレイション（わかる） 水のなか光の道を作る　感じるよ このコースを一緒に泳ごう　このチームで強くなろうね まっすぐに信じられる　絶対にこれしかない みんなといればスタートになる　もっとたのしくなるよ！ 伝えあうヨロコビに　応えてくれる夏の足音 同じ時を一緒に泳ぐ　同じ夢を一緒に繋ぐ それがスゴくうれしくて　僕はまだ速くなれる 跳ねるしぶきに今を映して　太陽の下で笑おう カラダ中はしゃいでる　スピードあげて夏がはじまる wow wow wo Have fun times! wow wow wo Have fun days! Yes! every time! |-| Rōmaji = Wow wow wo, have fun times! Wow wow wo, have fun days! Yes! Every time! Osaekirenai wakuwaku shiteru kokoro ga odotteru n da Minna no bun mo tsutawatte kuru ne kirakira・shinkuro shite ku Daisuki na nakama to koko ni iru yo (kyou mo) Sore dake de saikou machigai nashi kimatteru tte! Onaji toki wo issho ni oyogu onaji yume wo issho ni tsunagu Sore ga sugoku ureshikute boku wa mata hayaku nareru Haneru shibuki ni ima wo utsushite taiyou no shita de warou Karada juu hashaideru supiido agete natsu ga hajimaru Kono gakkou ni kite honto yokatta aitai aeta ne minna Kanaetakatta mainichi dakara ukiuki shouganai tte ba Umareteu pojitibu na baibureishon (wakaru) Mizu no naka hikari no michi wo tsukuru kanjiru yo Kono koosu wo issho ni oyogou kono chiimu de tsuyoku narou ne Massugu ni shinjirareru zettai ni kore shika nai Minna to ireba sutaato ni naru motto tanoshiku naru yo! Tsutaeau yorokobi ni kotaete kureru natsu no ashioto Onaji toki wo issho ni oyogu onaji yume wo issho ni tsunagu Sore ga sugoku ureshikute boku wa mata hayaku nareru Haneru shibuki ni ima wo utsushite taiyou no shita de warou Karada juu hashaideru supiido agete natsu ga hajimaru Wow wow wo, Have fun times! Wow wow wo Have fun days! Yes! every time!Romaji & Translation by grimmfeather |-| English = Wow wow wo, have fun times! Wow wow wo, have fun days! Yes! Every time! I can’t contain it, this irresistible excitement Feels like my heart is dancing I can tell you all feel the same way, sparkling and so in sync I’m surrounded by my beloved friends (every day) And I couldn’t ask for more, no doubt about it! We’re sharing this time as we swim, together Together, we’re striving toward the same dream So I’m bursting with happiness, I’ll swim even faster This moment is reflected in the splash of sea spray Let’s laugh under the sun I’m elated from head to toe Increase your speed as the summer kicks off I’m so glad I came to this school, we’ve all been reunited Every day, I prayed this wish would come true So I can’t help but be cheerful The birth of positive vibrations (I know) We’ll carve a path of light through the water, I can feel it Let’s swim this course together Let’s make this team even stronger, ‘kay? A straightforward bond of trust, this is what we’re meant to do We can start something if we’re all together And we’ll have even more fun! The footsteps of summer echo the happiness I want to share with you We’re sharing this time as we swim, together Together, we’re striving toward the same dream So I’m bursting with happiness, I’ll swim even faster This moment is reflected in the splash of sea spray Let’s laugh under the sun I’m elated from head to toe Increase your speed as the summer kicks off Wow wow wo, have fun times! Wow wow wo, have fun days! Yes! Every time! Vidéo |Nom = FUN! |couleur2 = #fdebbb |Vidéo = center|200px}} Référence Navigation |color2 = #fdebbb}} Catégorie:Musique de personnages Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Nagisa Hazuki Catégorie:Tsubasa Yonaga